


Wooing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [13]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q's been randomly getting flowers in his workspaces and tries to figure out from who and why





	Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** flowers

Q’s POV

He’s not sure what to think of the single deep red flower sitting on the edge of his desk in a slender vase of teal and light blue. He snaps a picture of the flower to search with his phone before going back to his day, not paying much attention past that. There are more important things to consider than the flower on the edge of his desk.

It’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever found, and probably was put on the wrong desk by someone looking for someone else. After all, it’s not his office desk, it’s his work desk. He’s just happy they didn’t leave it on his work station. Either of them.

Two days later a second vase, this time of marbled purples, with various types of rich purple irises and dark green ivy appear on the corner of his workstation in R&D.

His eyes narrow and he decides to check the cameras. The first time might have been an accident, this time definitely is not. Only he discovers that they have no record of anyone leaving flowers on his work station or at his desk. One minute there are none there, the next there are. No one comes near his work station.

So he takes his time checking the rest of the building, searching for the flowers that way. At no point does anyone enter the building through any of the exits carrying a flower, vase or anything that is either in disguise.

It’s all rather suspicious. The information must have been erased. Who the hell is playing with the footage within his own domain? Three days are spent focusing on that whenever he is not working on equipment or handling situations. He can’t find any traces of how they got there. It’s rather annoying. He takes some time to set a few traps then goes back to his regular work.

It’s two more weeks before the next vase shows up on bullpen workstation.

The third vase is pumpkin orange with a large red bow. It’s filled with white and yellow flowers. Again he ends up taking a picture of them to identify them but work once more distracts him.

“Who’s the flowers from?” R asks as they walk over.

“I wish I knew,” he answers absently as he hacks into a satellite that Maria was having a difficult time with, before directing it to her station.

A small IM pops up in the corner with: THANK YOU!

He just smiles at the screen, turning his attention back to his second. “It’s the third one so far. I thought at first it was a mistake. But the second one turned up on my workstation in R&D and now this one. I’ve already gone through security looking for who left it.”

R tips their head, slowly blinking, “It’s probably one of them.”

It takes him a moment to realize she is referring to the Double-O’s. The not quite humans that work for Six. Why didn’t he think of them? Most of them have flirted with him on several occasions. A few more than others.

He’s going to blame it on the fact he’s been busy rebuilding the department after the explosion that destroyed the old building and sent them into the back up headquarters. That’s the only thing that makes sense. That and he hasn’t met all of the Double-O’s, even though he’s gone through every single file on them that has survived.

Closing his eyes, he flips through the files, searching for the one who has _Fetching_ as one of their talents. The problem is, that seems to be a fairly common gift. Right then. He can eliminate options by flower meaning.  


“Thank you,” he tells them as he opens his eyes back up. Forming a plan of action even as his fingers start flying over the keyboards.

“Good luck,” his assistant tells him before walking away.

The first flower is identified as a camellia. A few clicks later he has the meaning of it: you’re a flame in my heart. He knows the second set of flowers are an irises. They have a lot of different meanings as far as he can tell. Including, but not limited to: your friendship means so much to me, faith, hope, wisdom and valor. The third are both acacia blooms, which also have a few meanings, most of which relate to love.

There seems to be a theme. Who is trying to woo him with flowers?

Also, do the vases have meaning? So he spends some time looking up the colors, and finds their meanings as well. Friendship and love seem to be the pattern going on.

Who thinks of him that way? He wonders as he rubs the back of his neck. He can’t pinpoint any one person. Of course, if he could do that easily, he probably would have known who was doing the _Fetching_ to begin with.

Well then, he can keep track of who’s in country and in the area when they appear. All of them have recorded distances. So he will just track it that way, and see if the distance has any effect on it.

It’s another month before the next set appears.

This time it is a large white and cream vase with lots of white carnations and daisies in his private office desk.

Several minutes are spent figuring out which agent it can be, but none of them are within range according to their mobile phones and trackers.

Whose range is better than they have recorded? He wonders while he looks up the meaning of the newest flowers. Pure love and loyal love, there’s definitely a theme going on.

But who would be in love with him? He doesn’t really know the Double-O’s. With the exception of those whose missions he has assisted with as a handler and since becoming Q, he hasn’t had a lot of interactions with any of them. At least not that he can think of.

It’s Valentine’s Day when he gets the next set of flowers, nearly two months later. Red poof balls of flowers that he vaguely recognizes from when he did a lot of research one evening on the various flowers and meanings because he couldn’t sleep. One picture later he has the name: red chrysanthemum. They mean ‘I love you’.

He doesn’t try figuring out who it is. It’s like an itch under his skin, but it’s not something he can do anything about. He just wishes that whoever the flower send is reveals themselves so they can have a blunt discussion on this.

A week later a large planter with a built on sun bulb appears on his office desk while he is working on his computer. The planter seems empty, except there is a small card with the simple instructions: plug in and water once a week. It also confirms his theory about _Fetching._

This is an interesting twist, he thinks as he studies the planter.

Might as well see what happens with it. So he follows the instructions, and within a few weeks small plants have popped up, and not long after they start blooming. It’s a garden of red tulips. Believe me and another declaration of love, he thinks as he touches a soft petal.

The rest of the summer passes in a flash it seems like with things going downright crazy. So he’s rather surprised when he spots someone glimmering into sight just outside his office door. Probably because his office is warded to keep people from doing that in his office.

He studies the person. Quickly matching features to the Double-O’s and coming up with an answer. Alec Trevelyan, who has been out of the country for months. At least as far as he knows he has been.

Still the spy holds out a small pot with jonquil and tarragon, arching one golden brow at him in question.

Jonquil – love me. He doesn’t know what the tarragon means, but he can look it up in a bit.

He’s not actually sure what to say, but that is solved when the agent practically prowls forward. Never breaking his eye contact as he does so.

“I thought I would offer the last one in person,” Alec informs him, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

It’s a voice he has heard thousands, maybe millions of times. The man he’s had coffee with so many times in the past. The supernatural who feels uncomfortable in his own skin. They met when he was still a minion himself, years ago. How did he not know?

“I was supposed to be a test, but you were never interested in sharing. Most people can’t help it,” the agent tells him softly, almost as if he is worried about his reaction.

He understands why, but it’s still annoying.

“Do you mean it?” he asks, almost blurting it out.

“All of it,” Alec replies with a small smile.

His fingers close around the pot, brushing against his friend’s and taking the pot as he murmurs, “Then I accept.”

Grinning, the spy queries, “Come to dinner with me?”

Laughing softly, he puts the flowers with his tulips, “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
